Darker Being
"Ultraman Reuz, is it is Destiny that we should meet on the War?" —Dark Ketaros quotes to Ultraman Reuz ""Reuz's, we are born in the space, we are now is the future...don't you look at me and you are identical to each other..?" —Dark Ketaros asking Ultraman Reuz Dark Ketaros (ビーイング暗く) is the main villain of the Ultraman Reuz series. His true identitie is unknown, but he is the one who caused the Legendar Ultra War and turning them into KeyChains Doll and fall to the Shinjiku Hills. His true name is Dark Ketaros. He was born with Reuz because they are one before take their seperated path as Ketaros bearing the Darkness while Reuz bearing the light. History Dark and Light Galaxy Both Ultraman Reuz and Dark Ketaros originated from space which set somewhere in the future after Ginga and Lugeil. The two were originally one entity however, both Reuz and Ketaros had different mindsets of peace. Ketaros stated that to create an "Ultimate Paradise", all lifeforms must be paused but Reuz objected, saying that all lifeforms bring prosperity. The two eventually split up with Reuz bearing the light and Ketaros bearing the darkness. Half Of The Future At the Future, everything is beautiful, the blue galaxies, and many other galaxies which have all kind of colour's especially the rainbow galaxy. Born from the power of the Zenshin Crystal of Ginga and Reuz . There's no story of Earth at the future, as Reuz never have been on earth in the future, but for Ginga it is possible. Soon, the darkness galaxy took everything, darken the light scarring all life being's on other planet's. No one was able to survive, from the darkness. An evil being identitcal to Dark Lugeil passing through the space, walking on a dark road. Except for one being of light, a warrior come with the light, light galaxies face off the darkness. All it's left is Reuz and Ketaros face each other and battle. Their clash together causing an explosion, almost destroy the planet's, galaxy and even planet. In the meantime, the time stop moving, Reuz and Ketaros was stop by the warrior's of light called, the Ultraman's. The Ultraman's caught Reuz and Ketaros and sent them to the Ultra Prison which it is special made for them both. In the cell, Reuz and Ketaros standing behind each other, thinking of the future a headed but they realized that they are from the future. Ketaros asking Reuz wether he want to save the human's and travel to the past just because Earth are now in danger. Legendary Ultra War Using the Clone or the Dark Lock Spark to turn every Ultra, Monster and Alien into KeyChain's Dolls, even the appearance of Ultraman Reuz and his lock spark can't handle him and like other's, he fall down to Earth with the KeyChain's Doll. As a result's, he use the Alien KeyChain's dolls, to be his servent, but unlikely Faust come to destroy him but he lost to Darker Being and returned back to his planet. Using the Dark Lock Spark again, he gave to his servent and use the Human to become their host and began to rampage the city and Human's (Not include Gorzelium, Ezpadas and Hyper Kyrieloid, there the original not to participated the War). Alien Gunz was Dark Live back by him, he become the new agent of him. Alien Gunz also reports back to him from time to time, usually about Ultraman Reuz who he seems to fear and loathe, most likely due to their previous battle. His plan is unknown, but he has commented that 'he' (most likely refering to Reuz) has yet to fully awaken. For some reason, every time a Dark Dummy Spark is used, the light on the Darkness Spark glows. Ultraman Reuz : Special Theater Although he didn't appeared in the Special Theater, but he did Dark Live Alien Nackle to created the Army of Scorpiss and the one also gave Skulldross doll. Afterward he take's the final chance to Live back Dark Zagi by killing Skulldross. But Reuz still manage to overpowered him. Ultraman Giz x Ultraman Reuz: Super Ultra Crossover Dark Ketaros return, it logicly he was defeated in the final episode but this was the future self of Dark Ketaros. He working together with "Gurnate" to destroy the Ultras. Ultraman Reuz Final Mix Dark Ketaros is set to make his return in the series which he will become an anti-hero, helping Reuz battle Evolve E-X Beast which is the second last strongest of all the beast. Powers and Abilities *'Darkness Spark': The Darkness Spark is the evil counterpart of the Reuz Lock Spark weilded by the Villain in Ultraman Reuz series. It has the same power as the lock spark, scanning a being and turn it into. It also said to be the Legendary Item from the Land Of Light. The Dark Lock Spark allowed him to do it some more abilities *'Dark Ultra Live': Scanning the Ultra, it will revert them into original size but turn evil with darkness power corrupted them. *'Kaiju Live': Scanning the Monster, it will revert them into original size but they will be more aggrasive and furious even for Gomora. *'Fighting Item': As seen in the War, Ultraman Reuz appearance shock him and they both battle using their Lock Spark. *'Increase in Power': It was stated by Reuz that everytime someone Dark Lives using a Dummy Spark, Darker Being grows in power. *'Darkness Powers': Darker Being obviously possess countless abilities augmented with dark powers. *'Energy Twin Dark Saber': Darker Being can use his powers to create a dark reddish Energy Twin Dark Saber. Unlike Reuz, he also can summon Energy Twin Light Saber on the final episode. Original Power *'Darkness Especially' : Dark Ketaros ultimate attack, similar to Reuz Victory Especially, he charge the darkness galaxy into a pure dark cross ray, he fire using all of dark orb on his body. *'Dark Slash' : A type of hand slash use to fire from his left dark orb. *'Ketaros Cluster' : Ketaros charge a a ball of darkness infront of him and punch the dark as he release a scattered shot. Persumely a strong attack. Trivia *Darker Being is the succerssor of Dark Lugeil to started back the War. *Darker Being eyes and body features looks like's his succerssor, Darker Gale. With an added extra Armor and black arms. *Note he and Reuz somehow have a connection, acctually they are archenemy, and Darker Being look like Ultraman Reuz somehow. **Both of them are one entity which if their seperated, one of them will share half of their memories. Category:Apexz Category:Fan characters Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Fan Seijin